


[Podfic] The Quiet Man: A Reading

by finnagain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ivyblossom's The Quiet Man. 16 hours and 37 minutes from the end of series 2 to the proper return of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forty-Three Minutes and Full Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> After 2 and a half months of updates, this podfic of The Quiet Man is complete. 
> 
> My apologies for changes in acoustics and noise over the course of the 16+ hours of recordings, a lot of learning took place during the recording of this series. 
> 
> My thanks to [cryptic_answers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_answers) for betaing and [moonblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom) for the cover art and [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom) for writing something so awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Download of the completed podfic or listen/download chapter 1, in which John visits his therapist.

 

The Quiet Man, a Reading, totalling 16 and a half hours in its complete form. Please enjoy.

New and Improved zipped audiobook broken into two 8+ hour Parts with chapter marks: [ audio book M4B 467 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7hqf7ebaai3c88c/The_Quiet_Man_Audiobook.zip)

A zipped album, chapters as tracks: [ M4A 534 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q5ww2xdvl20rcai/m4a.zip) (ACC album)

or listeners can download 3+ hour chuncks, one at a time:

Part 1, intro + Chapters 1 through 15, 3h 37m, [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/em351r7d5cmbjwc/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%201.mp3) 150MB or [ MB4 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ici86g1ws9iknm9/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%201.m4b) 104MB 

Part 2, Chapters 16 through 27, 3h 16m, [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/b9v5d8o1fpmzbda/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%202.mp3) 150MB or [ MB4 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/77zw8tbjayzvk2q/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%202.m4b) 98MB

Part 3, Chapters 28 through 38, 3h 37m, [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4f2q2gb7adzaml5/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%203.mp3) 150MB or [ MB4 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k1f968rj4d04ztc/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%203.m4b) 104MB

Part 4, Chapters 39 through 48, 3h 37m, [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dw5at54n3x846iv/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%204.mp3) 150MB or [ MB4 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bzcrl7lhwdnh512/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%204.m4b) 104MB

Part 5, Chapters 49 through 58 + reader's remarks, 3h 37m, [ MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k9keupsiga6oqel/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%205.mp3) 150MB or [ MB4 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/k8e2kpfr90icf84/The%20Quiet%20Man%2C%20a%20reading%20by%20finnagain%2C%20Part%205.m4b) 104MB

 

Or listen to individual chapters in this archive, starting with [Ch1: Forty-Three Minutes](../../../322978/chapters/520106)

Anyone interested can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6c9itws1c8u38cs/TQM_CH1.mp3) The series was also published on [wordpress.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/2013/10/01/the-quiet-man-ch1/)

Duration 10:15, 14.8 MB


	2. The Ultimate Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the text: "It’s too easy to go to 221b these days, even though I won’t go anywhere near the place."  
> John meets Harry at a cafe

Hear the podfic of [Ch2: The Ultimate Argument](../../322978/chapters/521168)

Anyone interested can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fd9h31z4irpbgzi/TQM_CH2_alt.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 11:24, 15.9 MB

note: updated audio


	3. Builder's Beige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "What I don’t understand is this appalling flatpack dining set."  
> John at home.

Hear the podfic of [Ch3: Builder's Beige](../../322978/chapters/524031)

Anyone interested can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9cic59k5o853xq3/TQM_CH3_alt.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 7:14, 10.4 MB 

Notes: Updated Audio


	4. The Man Who Didn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Her voice reminds me of you. Though: to be fair, most things do."  
> John meets Mrs. Hudson.

Hear the podfic of [Ch4: The Man Who Didn't Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/528632)

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5vp250wqv29pbk5/TQM_CH4_alt.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 10:30, 15.1 MB

Notes: Updated audio.


	5. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "It’s still dark, it’s early. It’s a few seconds before you come in and climb into bed with me. I could lie here forever, knowing what’s about to happen, waiting for it. Waiting for you, and knowing you’ll come."
> 
> John remembers a morning.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 5: Linger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/529692)

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5435805e5xe0eg4/TQM_CH5.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/)Duration 8:33, 12.3 MB


	6. Cracking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets with his therapist.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 6: Cracking Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/530897)

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/klz624i2exwod2k/TQM_CH6_alt.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 11:13 16.2 MB

Note: Updated audio.


	7. A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Stanford for lunch, and thinks back to Dartmoor.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 7: A Good Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/534154)

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v8ycvn1ijaosdsv/TQM_CH7.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/2013/10/03/the-quiet-man-ch-7/%0A) Duration 16:36, 23.9 MB


	8. Wish Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text: "You know, Sherlock, people actually like a bit of artistry in a story. A bit of metaphor, some colour. Some vague indication that a writer knows how to use his words, that always goes over well. Writing is meant to be entertaining to read, not just a factual statements of events. I’m not producing a spreadsheet. It’s a story."
> 
> John is writing.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 8: Wish Fulfillment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/539318)

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uw24kgnq9p499im/TQM_CH8.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 21:34, 31.1 MB 


	9. A Romantic Notion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text Summary: "Think about it: what if she’s right? What if I’m a fraud? I could fool you. You know I could, if I wanted to.”  
> John takes the tube.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 9: A Romantic Notion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/545433) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9uw8x3hy7t8jyty/TQM_CH9_alt.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 18:03 26MB


	10. Compulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "They want to see that you struggle, they want evidence that what you do isn’t so easy for you. I mean, it wasn’t. You worked hard at it. You gave up so much. You make it look so easy, even when I know it’s not."
> 
> John reads reader comments at a cafe.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 10: Cumpulsion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/547662) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fjvfg3v0y8fh6x7/TQM_CH10.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 14:48, 21.3 MB


	11. Perchance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Wings would help you fly: you’d never fall."  
> John dreams.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 11: Perchance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/549610) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Warning: dream sequence, explicit dream sequence. Not sure if this was the author's intent, but my interpretation has John wake up as a he climaxes.

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ecyf8egcp98ezwm/TQM_CH11.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 14:06, 20.3 MB


	12. Conversations with Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Molly at Tesco.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 12: Conversations with Apples](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/556477) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xm1t6uax545kl4b/TQM_CH12_alt.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 13:17 19.2 MB

Note: Updated Audio


	13. Boundary Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text:"Well, I’ll never know the truth now, will I. In my head you only talk in riddles. My memories are too flexible to be bearers of truth."
> 
> John watches a little telly.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 13: Boundary Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/557167) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tzfbji7t47r36tc/TQM_CH13.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 17:35, 25.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating early, as I'll be on an early train to Canada for Thanksgiving weekend tomorrow morning. I'll keep updating through the holiday, so by next week, John's life should be a little less depressing.


	14. Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "She is pretty, Sherlock, and you are not."
> 
> John goes on a date.

Hear the podfic of Chapter 14: Nice by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p7v6u8e3ufakycu/TQM_CH14.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 20:32, 29.6 MB


	15. Tearing off a plaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text:"I know what I need to do. I don’t need her to tell me."
> 
> John lets go.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 15: Tearing off a Plaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/560559) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xw5m3cdsndwg74w/TQM_CH15.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 12:01, 17.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ee gods. This is the low point for the series, emotionally. Hope returns tomorrow, I promise.
> 
> Also I just noticed I read the title wrong, so my apologise. I don't recommend looking at the text while listening, as my little dyslexic flubs will distract from the story.


	16. The Bellwether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Relax. It’s just a phone call. It’s nothing. Stand down, soldier. Stand down."
> 
> John receives a phone call.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 16: The Bellwether](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/564157) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2i439xwg0l939t5/TQM_CH16.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 13:36, 19.6 MB


	17. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "He notices everything. He’s a Holmes."
> 
> John hears news at breakfast.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 17: Hostage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/568839) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/1z5q8jlbdjl6lx1/TQM_CH17.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 17:57, 25.9 MB


	18. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "On the other side of that door, things must be different."
> 
> John checks on a boiler.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 18: The Magician ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/572633) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z6a6xhkci2qz200/TQM_CH18.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 14:24, 20.8 MB


	19. The Danger of True Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "How is it that I’m living with someone who doesn’t know that Moriarty strapped a bomb to my chest? How does that even happen?"
> 
> John watches the evening news.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 19: The Danger of True Things ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/583220) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gqreqfw5y7gq1g2/TQM_CH19.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 17:24, 25.1 MB


	20. Thumbtack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Pin it to the wall, would you? On the map, on Baker Street."
> 
> John organizes clippings.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 20: Thumbtack ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/583220) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/download/towlz5z6jirgw2u/TQM_CH20.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 15:52, 22.9 MB


	21. Organised Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Moriarty and his dead eyes, his fake smile, he had tentacles everywhere, even at the Beeb."
> 
> John at the book launch party.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 21: Organised Crime ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/591247) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ll4i4vo1silolol/TQM_CH21.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 20:14, 29.1 MB


	22. Erosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Don’t turn around; I don’t even want to open my eyes. He’ll vanish. He always does."
> 
> John dreams.

Hear the podfic of [Chapter 22 Erosion ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/592088) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Warning: This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5cg8113b9bz0o7l/TQM_CH22.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 15:35, 22.5 MB


	23. Could be Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I don’t have tobacco ash or drugged sugar or whether a woman’s ring is dirty only on the outside or not. I don’t have anything. I don’t have your eyes, or your brain. Or you."
> 
> John finds a clue.

Hear the podfic of [ Chapter 23 Could be Dangerous ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/596313) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6gcfee5v2vggtd0/TQM_CH23.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 17.19, 24.9 MB


	24. Around the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Mary would kill me if she knew."
> 
> Despite the quiet, John is still a BAMF.

[ Chapter 24 Around the Sun ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/601231) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xlahfozqzl9u11a/TQM_CH24.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 15.51, 22.8 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo that was fun. Action Scenes, yeah!
> 
> I’m slowing down the posting rate for these podfics. This week I’ll post 5, alternating on the days of the week and two on the weekend. It may change again, depending on competing demands. 
> 
> I am still confident that this project will shake the WIP tag, most probably within the calendar year. I just need a couple of days not thinking about Sherlock.


	25. Choose a side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Somehow I thought she would be angry, as if I had cheated on her. I sort of feel like I did."
> 
> John lies and is lied to.

[ Chapter 25 Choose a Side ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/607282) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/77etmua2y7ckm2b/TQM_CH25.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 14.27, 20.8 MB


	26. Myna Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Who would be so cruel to remind me, to make me feel like you're still in the world, taunting me a little, inviting me out to crime scenes with you again? Who would do that to me?"
> 
> John has a pint with Greg.

[ Chapter 26 Myna Bird ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/608786) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wpc583dqrt4p3i5/TQM_CH26.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 15:42, 22.6 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates daily until Monday, and OMG monday. Being ahead in the recordings means I'm excited now for what no one will hear for days. Well if you are enjoying these, keep up because (O).(O) monday. 
> 
> But for today, sorry I can't get a decent smokers gruffness into Greg's voice. He's a character I otherwise really like, but making him distinct within my vocal palette is not really doable.


	27. Thread by Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Well, I don’t know who you are, or what you want me to do, but I’m here. Okay? I’m here, I’m following the directions as best I can."
> 
> John attends another arrest.

[ Chapter 27 Thread by Thread ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/613801)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qorwii91uetm2p4/TQM_CH27.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 18:30, 26.7 MB


	28. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "It’s not you, is it? Jesus. Of course it isn’t. Why do I keep imagining that lately? No: it’s not you, that’s impossible."
> 
> John gets a phone call and leaves.

[ Chapter 28 Bad News ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/618094)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ajgf3mak7i0sium/TQM_CH28.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 19:36, 28.2 MB


	29. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I’m sorry I’m so late, Mrs Hudson. Traffic was terrible. There must have been an accident nearby, all the roads leading here were jammed full. It would have been faster to walk."
> 
> John returns to 221B and is surprised.

[ Chapter 29 Traffic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/618881)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/971qhxkbi7cbfac/TQM_CH29.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 13:26, 19.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeeeee! 
> 
> For the next few chapters, John is pretty agitated and ends up yelling a lot, but only in his mind. Hope I made it sufficiently clear what is dialogue and what is internal agonizing. 
> 
> Cheers!


	30. However Improbable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "The world is falling, and I’m standing still, just watching it go."
> 
> John is in shock.

[Chapter 30 However Improbable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/624109) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/85p82kl726g3han/TQM_CH30.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 18:59, 27.4 MB


	31. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Now is not the time. Jesus."
> 
> John begins to understand his new situation.

[ Chapter 31 Safehouse ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/629286) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8katd2zk48kbybi/TQM_CH31.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 14.25, 20.8 MB


	32. Line of Reasoning, Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "It’s been too long, Sherlock. I thought about it too much. I can’t forget. I can’t switch it off. People don’t work that way. Sentiment, that’s what you’ll deduce. Sentiment, yes. You could say that."
> 
> John returns to his old bedroom.

[ Chapter 32 Line of Reasoning, Round One ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/636311) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vsi2p4pnxeptmdu/TQM_CH32.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 21:41, 31.2 MB/p>


	33. Inventory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Here you are out of sight, unfindable, untraceable, locked and barred and trapped until further notice, and it’s your own fault. I did take that in, yes."
> 
> John wants to do the shopping.

[ Chapter 33 Inventory ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/638865) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xd64eidotxtij3s/TQM_CH33.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 9:30, 13.7 MB/p>


	34. Existing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I didn’t realise how quiet I’d been. I’ve barely said a word. Sherlock hasn’t said all that much either, which, now that I think of it, is a bit odd. Neither of us are talking. We’re just existing."
> 
> John and Mrs. Hudson have a talk in the kitchen.

[ Chapter 34 Existing ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/646885) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t7xcgp2sfe5mca7/TQM_CH34.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 13:23, 19.3 MB/p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Wow guys, I'm amazed there are people who return to listen, posting to posting. It's unbelievable that folks are following this project; thrilling and humbling at the same time. Thank you for your continued attention. 
> 
> Second: I'm starting to go over the earlier chapters, to plan the final release as an audio book when I reach the end. If anyone would be willing to beta, that would be amazing. I want help ID'ing chapters that need re-recording (Ch 2! for starters) and other ears to pointing out when the speech is too rushed, voices are ambiguous, background noise, etc. I don't expect anyone to handle to whole thing, but if you'd be willing to do a few chapters, comment or email me at fffinnagain at gmail.com. 
> 
> Is there somewhere the podficcers hangout where I could also post this request? Any ideas welcome.


	35. Olly Olly Oxen Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Until then, we wait."
> 
> John gets some answers.

[ Chapter 35 Olly Olly Oxen Free ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/648159) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/414w42kipo2k9np/TQM_CH35.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 22:15, 32.1 MB


	36. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I liked you more when you were dead.."
> 
> John snaps.

[ Chapter 36 Idiot ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/656635) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6o1waexwvzty42x/TQM_CH36.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 18:41, 26.9 MB 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is hard. Oh John, so much hurt.


	37. Come Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary  
> Text: "Where’s my gun?  
> "Right. On the table, it’s here. Don’t touch it, it’s loaded. That could go wrong. I’m a bit drunk. Just a bit. Yeah, all right. I am. So what?"
> 
> John drinks, snores, and is put to bed.

[ Chapter 37 Come Away ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/664164) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ck4gxiy2l7ogmmb/TQM_CH37.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 28:03, 40.4 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets a new record for length, there is no way to speed up drunken rambling. At least John is a happy drunk.


	38. Bedclothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Sherlock’s bed. In Sherlock’s room. With Sherlock."
> 
> John dreams and cuddles.

[ Chapter 38 Bedclothes ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/665256) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9rqj5mnynj6okuj/TQM_CH38.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 16:50, 24.3 MB/p> Warning: This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.


	39. As It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "Surely I’d remember if I’d groped him. That’s sort of a significant landmark in a relationship, the first drunken grope. No, I didn’t do that."
> 
> John's morning after.

[ Chapter 39 As It Is ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/673789) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/xbj7jnrvawi66lw/TQM_CH39.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 20:20, 29.3 MB 


	40. Circular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I can do this, Sherlock. I can do this. It’s just Tesco, it’s only down the road. I’ll be back in a moment. I’ll be fine."
> 
> John walks to Tesco.

[ Chapter 40 Circular ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/678082) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ci2c09gk961f7gx/TQM_CH40.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 12:57, 18.7 MB


	41. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "It’s all lies, lately. Nothing but lies."
> 
> John walks home.

[ Chapter 41 Liar ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/679484) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ku2c26dd5ac4qev/TQM_CH41.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 12:59, 18.7 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to skip an update this weekend. Sorry for delays, but I'm up against work deadlines.


	42. Necessary Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "You’re used to being on your own now, aren’t you."
> 
> John makes tea for three.

[ Chapter 42 Necessary Precautions ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/686384) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/716yfztb2kxv7ek/TQM_CH42.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 17:14, 24.6 MB


	43. This Fantasy of Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I’ve got my hand on the doorknob. I got up, I picked up my coat, I didn’t even notice. I can’t stay and watch this."
> 
> John calls Mary.

[ Chapter 43 This Fantasy of Ours ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/687202) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2q4tp8tag17iirc/TQM_CH43.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 16:08, 23.2 MB


	44. It's All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "You were right about the crack on the ceiling."
> 
> John goes to bed.

[ Chapter 44 It's All Right ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/688216) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uiv841ybdjgy4n1/TQM_CH44.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 24:55, 35.9 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.<;; it's happening.


	45. Technicolour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text: "I don't think it's possible to kiss you and not fall hopelessly in love with you."
> 
> John likes what he gets.

[ Chapter 45 Technicolour ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/698922) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/download/87yvp19uji3whib/TQM_CH45.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 20:55, 30.1 MB

Warning: This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this one in a library. I nearly died. 
> 
> Update schedule: I'm resigning myself to 4 days a week as of this Sunday, with the intended release date of December 14th for the final chapter and full version. 
> 
> Now I need to find cover art for the album and audio book.


	46. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John dreams and is woken by something new.

[ Chapter 46 Crime Scene ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/703674) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/download/n97add87wflvbfr/TQM_CH46.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 15:26, 22.2 MB

Warning: This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.


	47. A Minor Matter of Geography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary 
> 
> John's morning reflections are redirected by some texts.

[ Chapter 47 A Minor Matter of Geography ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/725959) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/download/bqzw2hdb8lhnmhh/TQM_CH47.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 21:37, 31.1 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The combination of a broken mic and a death in the family has interrupted my progress. It'll be a few days before I can continue recording.


	48. Failsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes up with a plan.

[ Chapter 48 Failsafe ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/742834) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wt31ms37iw05nq0/TQM_CH48.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 25:33, 36.8 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back, with a new (functional) mic. I hope to catch up and stay on schedule, but even if not, this will definitely be complete before Series 3 begins (for which I will be in the UK and can watch it on the BBC!)


	49. Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is prepared to go out.

[ Chapter 49 Sleepwalking ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/747979) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0405m3s1m1pmo8f/TQM_CH49.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 20:33, 29.6 MB


	50. The Perimeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John walks to the Criterion.

[ Chapter 50 The Perimeter ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/754739) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bcinoede1ef1qez/TQM_CH50.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 16:32, 23.8 MB


	51. Point Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is the bait.

[ Chapter 51 Point Blank ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/764872) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/601b1qvmer2i6y5/TQM_CH51.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 31:29, 45.3 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh schedules be damned. Sorry, but I've been reduced to updating whenever I can. I hope the length of this one makes up for the waiting.


	52. Spider's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a bit deaf.

[ Chapter 52 Spider's Web ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/769183)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n5vz12zwsu4y4n1/TQM_CH52.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 14:09, 20.4 


	53. Human Geometry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John walks back to 221B.

[ Chapter 53 Human Geometry ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/773167)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0fpfl3hl3puw56r/TQM_CH53.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 26:37, 38.3 MB


	54. The Right Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to distract himself with writing.

[ Chapter 54 The Right Moment ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/780492) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mw5y4ityzy1b0fx/TQM_CH54.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 17:56, 25.8 MB


	55. Practically Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides to go to bed.

[ Chapter 55 Practically Romantic ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/792432) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/uyrdzmd7lmkzls8/TQM_CH55.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 18:05, 26 MB

Warning: This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end. I'm on track to release the final chapter and full series this Saturday. Woo! 
> 
> To those who have been following since the early days, I'd recommend downloading the final version if you ever expect to listen to this again. Besides adjusting the time of silence between chapters and fixing editing flubs, there are six chapters I've rerecorded since October, and the difference is material.


	56. Fast and Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to bed, with Sherlock.

[ Chapter 56 Fast and Slow ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/804942) by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/niq6l93v2f8c3j6/TQM_CH56.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 28:44 41.4 MB

Warning: This chapter is rated explicit for sexual content.


	57. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's waiting comes to an end.

[ Chapter 57 Shameless ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/816545)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r8u4a0sc245p4d7/TQM_CH57.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 26:12 37.7 MB


	58. Return of the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are back.

[ Chapter 58 Return of the Hero ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/322978/chapters/817597)by [ivyblossom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom):

Listeners can also download this chapter as an [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5zrpgrwxb6rk0vr/TQM_CH58.mp3) or follow it on wordpress as it is [blogged.](http://fffinnagain.wordpress.com/) Duration 8:15 12.7 MB

Note: This is the last update. If you would like to download the whole series, please return to [chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/987172/chapters/1946579), where there are now links to the audio book, album (with metadata!), and 5 megachapter breakdown of the final edit of this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to download the full series in a more orderly form, please go back to chapter 1 to access the newly posted files. 
> 
> Thanks for listening!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cover for the quiet man podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160742) by [curlyfuchuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyfuchuck/pseuds/curlyfuchuck)




End file.
